Kairod
Kairod is the warrior of Kamikaze, a hidden kingdom in the western part of Gielinor. He is also the leader of the Heroes Alliance of Gielinor. Appearance Kairod resembles a samurai warrior, covered in armour and wields a katana. Way of the Hero Kenshi was the son of a farmer in Tariko, in a village in Kamikaze. He and his brother Kasumi their time tending to the animals and taking care of the crops. Tariko was famous for Sentuhai, a rare type of cabbage, which had the supernatural ability of healing any ailments completely, preventing the disease from ever striking. Many bandits wanted the crop, and they set up a big plan to hoard them. One night, when the whole village was asleep, the raiders attacked in numbers and slaughtered the surprised farmers. When the bandits attacked Tariko's house, his wife Resuni sent her children to a hidden trapdoor which ventured through an underground tunnel. The brothers managed to escape the village via the tunnel and headed through the Retsu forest. They spent many nights in the forest, each guarding the other from the dangers that lurked in the darkness. One night, an animal known as the Retsu Oni( indigenous to Retsu Forest ) attacked Kenshi and tried to drag him to its lair. Kasumi bravely fought the beast, losing an arm in the process. The dying beast pushed Kasumi from the mountains, straight to his grave. Kenshi spent the remainder of the night mourning the loss of his brother, but finally gathered the confidence to travel alone in a somber mood. Samurai.jpg Kairod.jpg Kenshi.jpg Many days passed, Kenshi journeying throughout the hidden world of Gielinor, until finally he arrived to a place called Tofa. He managed to take shelter in a nasty inn, and then left to seek help from somebody. While he was travelling on the road, he discovered an old man lying beneath an old tree. Kenshi immediately decided to ask him for help. The old man opened his eyes and got up, his face in a quizzical look. When Kenshi confided his story to him, the old man acknowledged his problem and decided to train him in the arts of Zencuba, an ancient method of combat, to make the young lad fit for his journey ahead. Along with fighting, the Master thought all he knew to Kenshi about kindness and simplicity. The old man confessed that he was no famous warrior, just a person who 'believes in happiness'. Years sped by and Kenshi became an excellent Zencuba warrior, especially in the way of the sword. One morning, when Master and Kenshi were picking fruits for breakfast, a group of masterless Zencuba warriors called ninor attacked the duo. Master easily defeated them all, but a sudden and fateful blow killed him. As the Master died, he revealed his name to Kenshi as Kairod. The Zencuba warriors captured Kenshi and dragged him away. The ninor took him to their house and decided to kill him. However Kenshi's simplicity and willingness to die changed their heart a little. They gave him one last day to live. That night a guard of the Emperor found out about the motley crew and decided to kill them. However, Kenshi saved the ninor much to the surprise of them. The leader of the ninor, Haraki committed seppuku due to shame. When asked his name, Kenshi thought about his teacher's sacrifice and told them that his name was Kairod. The ninor elected Kairod as their leader. Kairod became the champion of the ninior. During his time as ninor he stole riches and looted treasures. He continued thieving until one day the Shogun's guards caught him and sent him to the Emperor. The Emperor ordered his best bodyguard to slaughter the trouble causing warrior. The guard was revealed to be his brother, who told him how he had survived the accident via an artificial arm and that it was his duty to do as his master told. A battle ensued resulting in the death of Kasumi. Kairod then fled the palace. Years later, Kairod surfaced to Gielinor, where he decided to put his criminal past away and serve the people of the realm. Hero Alliance Kairod formed the Hero Alliance when the Dark Emperor captured Gielinor. The Alliance was a huge success and it chased the Emperor away. Trivia * The Zencuba Warriors are similar to the samurai of Japan. * The ninor are similar to ronin, a masterless samurai. * Other than Kamikaze, there are other hidden kingdoms throughout Gielinor. Category:Essar and friends Category:Hero Alliance Category:Üntara Saga